escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Words
This is a list of the last words heard spoken by the guests (not including confessions). Season 1 * [[Shane Dawson|'Shane Dawson']] - "I think I got poisoned." * [[Andrea Brooks|'Andrea Brooks']] - "Come on! You're almost there!" * [[Justine Ezarik|'Justine Ezarik']] - "Joey, don't let them do this!" * [[GloZell Green|'GloZell Green']] - "It's his house. He had to know what was going on. So I picked him. Sorry." * [[Sierra Furtado|'Sierra Furtado']] - "Amen!" * [[Matt Haag|'Matt Haag']] - "I think... I'm almost positive I'm right. I'm sorry if it's you but..." * [[Timothy Delaghetto|'Timothy Delaghetto']] - "Hit. (Eva responds Hit?) Yeah." * [[Lele Pons|'Lele Pons']] - "You're not trying!" Survivors: * Eva Gutowski - "Hurry guys!" * Oli White - "Let's bury this!" * Joey Graceffa - "Oh, gosh." Season 2 * [[Lauren Riihimaki|'Lauren Riihimaki']] - "DeStorm, I can't think!" * [[Jesse Wellens|'Jesse Wellens']] - "This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt!" * [[DeStorm Power|'DeStorm Power']] - "See you in hell!" * [[Liza Koshy|'Liza Koshy']] - "No! No! No! No! No!" * [[Tana Mongeau|'Tana Mongeau']] - "What did I do? What did I do?!" * [[Gabbie Hanna|'Gabbie Hanna']] - "No! No, Listen! No! Please stop it! Stop it! No!" * [[Alex Wassabi|'Alex Wassabi']] - "Have we checked everything?" * Joey Graceffa - "Should I get it?" Survivors: * [[Tyler Oakley|'Tyler Oakley']] - "We can't leave him like this." * Andrea Russett - "We did it." Season 3 * [[JC Caylen|'JC Caylen']] - "Matt, let's go!" * [[Roi Fabito|'Roi Fabito']] - "Hey! No! Chill! No No!" * [[Teala Dunn|'Teala Dunn']] - "Stay back! No! No! No! No! No!" * [[Matthew Patrick|'Matthew Patrick']]' (Before Revival)' - "Look for the coin, Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!" * [[Colleen Ballinger|'Colleen Ballinger']] - "Please stop! Please! Please don't do this to me, please! Please!" * [[Safiya Nygaard|'Safiya Nygaard']] - "I guess now we wait." * [[Rosanna Pansino|'Rosanna Pansino']] - "Oh brother." * Manny MUA - "You're not gonna shoot me." Survivors: * Joey Graceffa - "Guys, there's one more thing I need to do. I'll meet you on the other side, okay?" * Nikita Dragun - "Okay." * Matthew Patrick - "See you soon." Season 4 * Liza Koshy - "What have you done with my friends?" * [[Justine Ezarik|'Justine Ezarik']]' '- "No! No! No! No!" * [[Timothy Delaghetto|'Timothy Delaghetto']] - "No! Please! Please don't do this!" * DeStorm Power - "This is for Lauren." * Tana Mongeau - "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. No no no no no no no!" * Gabbie Hanna - "Oh my God! Please no!" * Colleen Ballinger (Before Revival) - "Oh my God! No DON'T KILL ME!" * [[Alex Wassabi|'Alex Wassabi']] - "What are you doing? What are you doing?" * Rosanna Pansino - "No, Stay. Stay. No, No, NO NO NO!" Helpers' Last Words * Alison - "Go! Go! Run and don't look back!" * (Survived) Jetpack Girl - "You can come with me. It'll be okay." * (Season 3) Mortimer - "I've done all that you asked." * Calliope - "It's the evil inside you talking. Please." * (Season 4) Mortimer - "Get outta here. Hurry!" Trivia * DeStorm and Lauren have eachother’s names in their last words of their latest season. * In both of Alex's last words, he says nothing after losing the challenge. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Lists Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Browse Category:Males Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:First Victims Category:Second Victims Category:Third Victims Category:Fourth Victims Category:Fifth Victims Category:Sixth Victims Category:Seventh Victims Category:Eighth Victims Category:Ninth Victims Category:Helpers